leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Counting on Leap
Counting on Leap is a LeapPad game available in Leap 1 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It teaches math with numbers from 1-10, shapes, music, and colors, and tells the tale of delivering invitations to a music recital, starring a boy named Leap who skates and a girl named Lily, who plays the flute (mentioned for the first time). Plot Mom has an important errand for Leap, to deliver invitations to a music recital. He was shocked by Tad, who was playing on a scooter, and had to put back the invitations in order 1-10. He visits Della, who needed help planning her day, Tim, who is doing magic tricks, Casey, along with Lily, playing soccer, Dan, who was making cookies, and Parker, who had a bug collection. After helping everyone, he forgot the job and had to plan a faster way to deliver the invitations. As he did his job, the audience cheered as all of Leap's friends played the music successfully, which made the recital into one perfect day. Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mom (a.k.a. Mrs. Frog) *Della *Tim *Parker *Casey *Dan Numbers *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Opposites Della goes swimming in the pool at the house. *Day *Night Colors There are stars in colors on the cards. Tim is doing magic in his cape. *red *blue *yellow *green *white *black Soccer Balls Leap is seen watching Casey and Lily playing with 45 soccer balls. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 Shapes Dan is baking cookies with shapes on the cookie cutters. The sizes are big and small. *square *triangle *circle *heart *star *rectangle Bugs in Sizes and Colors Parker has a bug collection full of jars. *big *medium *small *red *blue *green *black Numbers With Words *1 one *2 two *3 three *4 four *5 five *6 six *7 seven *8 eight *9 nine *10 ten Musical Instruments Mrs. Frog and Tad conduct the music with their hands. Leap looks at the music recital. Due to the sections, the name of the musician was first and the instrument played by that character was on the parentheses: Woodwinds *Lily (flute) *Parker (clarinet) Brass *Casey (trumpet) *Tim (tuba) Percussion *Della (xylophone) *Dan (drum set) Game A Leap icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia * This is the first time mentioned that Lily's most favorite instrument was the flute, besides the others she played in Pre-Kindergarten Math. "My name is Lily; I'm Leap's sister! I play the flute. (*plays classical flute melody*)" (Lily introducing herself on the first page) * This is the only time Leap forgot about an errand. * Classical appearances were 'Peer Gynt Suite No. 1: In the Hall of the Mountain King (Edvard Grieg)' as played by Tim on the tuba and 'The Nutcracker Ballet Suite: Divertissement-VI: Dance of the Mirlitions (Reed Pipes) (Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovsky)' played by Lily on the flute. * Tad plays the bongo drum and rides on a scooter. * There are 45 soccer balls that Casey has. * A backpack has ten invitations for the people. * Tad is seen without his hat. * At the end of the story, Leap made a big success, Lily, Tad, and Mom go home and the other characters go home as Mom congratulates Leap for his errand completed on time for the recital. * There are hidden numbers in each scene. * The time that Leap forgets an errand is when the invitations fall out of Leap's backpack. * Edison, Mr. Frog, and Grandpa Frog don't appear in this interactive book. * Leap finds his friends delivering invitations. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Math Books Category:Music Books Category:Reading Books Category:Candidates for deletion